Sex, Lies, and Silicone
Sex, Lies and Silicone is the fourth episode in season five of . Synopsis The murder of a corporate "fixer" takes the CSIs into the disparate worlds of political corruption, personal betrayal and silicone dolls. Plot Flack, Mac and Danny are called in after a woman dies in the middle of a renegade street party. Her business suit indicates she wasn't a partygoer, and her wallet--sans credit cards--is found a ways from her body, identifying her as a consultant named Ann Steele. Mac observes that she apparently died due to blunt force trauma to the head. Danny collects plastic shards from around her body, and Mac discovers her last call was made to Chief Brigham Sinclair. After the body is transported to the morgue, Sid surprises an intruder and scares him off. Mac complains to Sinclair about the lax private security and questions Sinclair about his association with Ann Steele, who he's learned had a reputation for making powerful people's problems go away. Sinclair says he met her at a few fundraisers and claims she was calling him about a parking ticket. Mac is skeptical, but Sinclair reminds him he's his boss. Flack gets a hit on Ann's credit cards, leading him to a barber named Lars, but the man says he found Ann's wallet after the party broke up and prior to that had been at the festivities. Stella identifies tissue in Ann's bracelet as synthetic polymer while Lindsay discovers hair in her nylons belonged to a blonde woman. Danny and Hawkes scan surveillance tapes from a camera in a nearby intersection and notice a woman looking out over the street around the time of the murders. Danny and Flack go to the condo she was seen in and question the owner, Trevor Jones, an employee of the district attorney's office who claims the woman with him that night was a one-night stand. Greg Pullman, Hawkes' college buddy, approaches the CSI and brings up Ann's murder, mentioning that she had dirt on his father. He and Hawkes make plans to meet later for a drink. Danny and Flack go to Ann's apartment only to discover an intruder there. The duo manages to take him down and learn he's a private investigator named Anthony Martino. When they interrogate him, Danny accuses him of breaking into the morgue as well, but Martino is nonchalant--the people he works for are powerful enough to ensure he won't do time for the breaking and entering. Mac updates Sinclair and asks if Ann might have helped him with the sexual harassment case he was embroiled in last year. Lindsay traces the hair on Ann's stocking to a Boston woman who died a year ago, but Adam is the one who connects the dots and uncovers that the funeral home the woman was taken to was selling body parts--including hair. He finds a connection to the silicone polymer: a highend doll shop that specializes in life-size--and life-like--female dolls. The CSIs pay a visit to the doll shop, with a warrant in hand for the customer list. Flack and Lindsay question Hank Gorem, who owns three dolls. He traded away his blonde doll for a red headed one on a doll site, but can't recall the name of the man he traded with. Flack and Lindsay take the doll and Lindsay finds prints on it that match Trevor Jones. Danny and Flack arrest Trevor and take his doll back to the lab with them. Trevor claims he brought Ann home from a bar but she got spooked when she saw his doll and left. Hawkes meets Greg for a drink and is horrified when Greg asks him to remove the files on his father from Ann's flash drive when it's found. Greg invokes his father, telling Hawkes that the man paid for his last year of medical school via a scholarship. Hawkes leaves in disgust, but when he returns home to his apartment building, several men accost him, beat him up and steal his wallet. The next day at work, Danny tells Hawkes that Trevor has walked because they couldn't find the flash drive at his apartment. Hawkes gets the idea to look in Trevor's doll and finds the drive hidden in her eye socket--complete with Trevor's print and blood from the victim on it. Mac confronts Trevor, who tries to weasel his way out of the charges, but the bloody print is the proof the CSIs needed. Hawkes meets Greg and gives him a check for his father in the amount of the tuition of his last year of medical school. He tells Greg he'll be arrested soon for sending the thugs after him to try to steal the drive. Mac refuses to turn the flash drive over to Sinclair, who tells Mac that the sexual harassment charge was false...but that he knows he looks guilty for paying Ann to make it go away. He confides in Mac that his marriage is on the rocks. The flash drive heads to the evidence warehouse, where it's taken by a man waiting there to steal it. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Mykelti Williamson as Brigham Sinclair * Amber Mead as Ann Steele * Stephen Sowan as Lars Scissorhands * Devon Gummersall as Trevor Jones * Andrew Walker as Greg Pullman * Christopher Stapleton as Anthony Martino * Kelly Noonan as Rebecca Anderson * Brian Poth as Hank Gorem * April Rose Krack as Fire Performer * David J. Law as NYPD Detective Trivia *Brian Poth who plays Hank Gorem previously appeared in CSI: NY's parent series, as lab tech Tyler Jenson. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes